The present invention relates to communications systems, satellite communications (SATCOM) systems, and specifically to a system and method for increasing data rate in a SATCOM communications system.
SATCOM users are demanding broadband capability through their global SATCOM systems. Customers are requesting effective data rates equivalent to DSL (digital subscriber line). Furthermore broadband satellites including Ku, Ku/Ka, and Ka, are beginning to enable air-to-ground links supporting these options as well. Current SATCOM radios with spot beam capability can deliver data rates of 64 kbps. By compressing all data an average effective rate of 128 kbps and greater can be achieved. Further by placing two radio systems together in tandem, a desired nominal rate of 512 kbps can be achieved, leading to more satisfied customers.
SATCOM systems are also used to enable aircraft-to-ground communications. SATCOM is an inherently expensive method due to the high costs associated with satellite construction, launch, maintenance and control. Satellite air-ground-air communications systems are none the less preferred as a communications method and as a global system solution due to lack of other global options. The growing need for two-way broadband connectivity from aircraft-to-ground is demanding lower cost connectivity. Current SATCOM systems range from $3 to $10 per minute making casual or even business Internet and e-mail costly, slowing the rate of adoption and use of systems.
Graphical files make up a large segment of the data file traffic while browsing the Internet. Web downloads with graphics have the potential to slow download time, increase cost and reduce the total number of users served by a system with limited bandwidth resources. There is a need to significantly reduce graphical file sizes where possible through compression and other novel techniques that will maintain high-fidelity image reproduction when presented at the destination. Any system solution must handle and respond to lossless and lossy file classes accordingly, maintaining integrity for intended use.
Thus there is a need for lower cost more affordable aircraft connectivity with a compression system and method capable of converting average web page data and traffic by a compression method capable of further reducing files by up to 2× or greater.